Carnage Returns
by Hazel-lee623
Summary: What happens when the goblin comes back to kill spider-man (again), and try's to make peter carnage (again). -please review and tell me how I can Make this story better. (rated teen just in case.)
1. It's just the start

**Hay, I'm Masked Master. But I probably won't go by that all the time, Just when I feel it necessary. Like starting a new story for instance. Any way, I have to admit I LOVE LOVE! Ultimate spider-man, and I really want to write about him. And I have two story's That I'll do, (Maybe more it all depends) The first Is This story ****_carnage_****, The second one is ****_Ultimate Team_****, But I might change that title some time when I write it, And I will try to say as close to the TV show as possible. (character wise). so enjoy and review!  
**

* * *

Peter

_Hay, it's your friendly neighborhood spider-man. Guess what! I'm Off to another grueling day of training...I just got out of school an Coulson thought the team should get in more practice form the last goblin incident... And When that happened the team didn't do so well... "KILL SPIDER-MAN!" as he might say on a normal day,when but that time he was more focused me... I can still feel the pain of the electric shock this glove produced, and the surprise and hurt on Harry's face before I was knocked out... And the goblin said I was more of a son to him then his own flesh and blood, that's not even the worst part! The goblin tried to turn me into venom! But when his bad spider DNA with my good spider DNA it made carnage... A freaky hipper active spider-man/venom half bread. The team told me what I was like and I...I was a monster... O Harry... I sorry about all of this...  
_

I shot a web at a street post and then I heard the sweet, sweet sound of James Jameson. I smacked my hand on my face,

"IT'S UP TO YOU! THE GOOD PEOPLE OF NEW YORK CITY! TO REPORT THAT WALL CRAWLING MENUS SPIDER-MAN!"

" Hay Jameson! Can't you take a break!" I know he can't hear me but he knows what I would say if he were here, its started to pour down rain and it be came harder and harder to see, the Trycarrier isn't that far away, but with this rain it felt like miles. I shot another web and heard a _thump _along with it, " I heard a thud, but I don't see the-" _*Thud* _ "today, is JUST not my day..." I climbed up the side of the wall,"I know there's a vent some were..." I pressed my hands on the side wall," come on...COME ON! If I'm late I'll have to do even MORE training!" my hands finely ran over the vent," Yes!" I shot a web at it and prided it open. I pulled my wet body into the vent, " Now, how do I get out." I shuffled down the vent, checking vent,after vent,after vent. " Forget this!'' I kicked open the vent next to me and I jumped down. _Please be the training room...PLEASE be the training room..._ I looked up, my face hit a broom," I'm in the storage closet..._great_" I opened the door and whose the first person I see? Coulson...

" Hay Buddy. Long time no see!" I held out my arms

"Training room. Now." he turned around,

" Oh and spider-man..."

"ya?"

" Three hours extra training." I could tell he was smiling,

" What?! I was here on time!" I called back to him,

" Yes. But not in the training room." he walked away," This sucks..." I shot a web half way down the hall. "I mean, I WAS HERE ON TIME! BUT I GUESS THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM!" I shot another web, the training room was half way across the trycarrier when the red blinking lights came on. It stopped... Then I heard that twisted laughing, the stuff from night mares... " OH NO THE TEAM!" I shot a web where the noise was coming from. _come on...COME ON! _I know he wants to kill me, but I got to help...I was almost there... I got to the room it was coming from, and of course.. It was the weapons valet... I kicked down the door,smoke poured out. I saw a couple blasts from nova, and and Iron fist's well... Fist...

"Iron fist! Nova! White Tiger! Power-man! Come here!" I called to them, then I heard novas shrill girly voice reply,

" Were a little busy over here!" do I have to do every thing myself. I jumped into the smoke cloud, it stung my eyes. I called back to the team,

" Nova! Shoot a beam so I can see were you are!"

" Got it!" through the smoke I saw a blue flash of light, I dashed towards it, at that same moment some thing garbed my arm and pulled my away from the smoke. He though me too the side,

_"Now...Spider-man... I am here for one reason and ONE REASON ONLY! TO KILL YOU! If you even try to fight back!I will destroy this entire ship! The smoke you see behind me is a toxic gas that will eventually it will paralyze them... So make your choice...''_ the goblin raised on hand... the hand with the glove on it... I looked at the cloud of smoke behind him, my friends and every one on this ship was about to die if I chose to fight him. There's nothing I could do but say yes,

" You got me goblin... Now do what you want with me but don't hurt these people" I braced myself for pain,

_" Now...Now...Thats what I like to hear... But I have just one plan, TIE YOU DOWN AND LET YOU SINK TO THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN! HAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHhHH!_" his voice was pounding my ears, he grabbed my shirt and jumped on his rocket, he blasted a hole in the side wall and crashed through the hole. I was terrified, we flue about to the deepest part of the Hudson River. He lifted me up to the height of his head and held me by the wist. He tied two huge metal weights to my feet,and roped my hands together.

"You'll never get away with this... Me and the team will-" I stopped, "Me and the team wont do any thing because...Because... I'll be dead" I put down my head well at lest i'll see uncle Ben, and the team will be safe,

_" That's a good spider... So do me a favor and DIE!" _he let go of my shirt,_ stupid gravity... _I started to gain speed as I meet my doom. I tryed to pull my arms out of the rope but that green booger makes a good knot, I tryed to shoot a web at well... anything. It was no use, then I remembered, " The S.H.I.E.L.D watch!" I tapped it with my left hand, I was running out of time, _Please someone pick up the call.  
_"SPIDER-MAN! IS THAT YOU? CAN YOU HEAR ME?" It was Iron Fist,

" yes its me! Hurry! The goblin tied weights to my feet and is trying to drown me! I did it to-" I felt the cold water rush agents my face,arms, and legs. under the water I could hear Iron fist trying to talk to me, I thrashed around trying to break free. But I heard Iron Fist say one thing loud and clear,

" Nova... Is... Coming... To save you..." thank god! I'll be okay... I shook my head, I was running out of air, I began to feel light headed, I wasn't even that far down in the river. I heard a huge boom, I looked up. I saw nova, she was swing frantically to me. He couldn't see it.. But I was smiling under my mask... I closed my eyes and the last thing I heard was...

" WEB-HEAD!"

* * *

**So what do you think? I know I kinda rushed through it I did that because that's I want your reviews to see how I can make this story better, oh and I will probably make this a 6 or 10 part story. That might seem like a lot but my storys are kinda short. So thanks for reading and please review.  
**


	2. Waking up

**Hay,Thanks for the reviews and I will try to post a new chapter every Saturday or Sunday. And If I don't round then, sorry. I can't get on the lab top some times. Any way... Now what was peter doing right now? Oh ya I remember! Drowning!**

* * *

_Last time: " Nova... Is... Coming... To save you..." thank god! I'll be okay... I shook my head, I was running out of air, I began to feel light headed, I wasn't even that far down in the river. I heard a huge boom, I looked up. I saw nova, she was swing frantically to me. He couldn't see it.. But I was smiling under my mask... I closed my eyes and the last thing I heard was..._

_" WEB-HEAD!"_

* * *

_"When do you think he'll be awake?"_

_" Hard to say,when nova got him he was down there for wile,"_

_" Guys!Guys!He's waking up!"_

I Shook my head and sat up. The water Instantly started to pour out,

" What-what happened? Am I dead!" my hands went to my side and my whole body stiffened,

" No but you were dang close!" power-man said as he walked up to the bed I was sitting on, white tiger, Iron Fist and nova were there too,

'' Oh man, how long was I out?" I rubbed my head,

" Only a few hours, your aunt called and we said you were at the library with us." white tiger walked up to me, she put her hands on the edge of the bed, "so you chose to die for all of us?" they all looked at me, I pulled my legs off the bed and looked at the floor,

"Well... I don't know what I was thinking... All the feelings of what happened last time the goblin attacked raced through my head, and I didn't want to feel that again, ever again..." I looked up at them, That sounded_ so,_ strange coming out of me. But that's what I felt and that's why I did it,

" We under stand what you are feeling, yet you hide some of the truth." I turned to see Iron fist walking up to me, I looked at him and knew that he was trying to prove a point,

" Guys I dot know what I was thinking, but the goblin came after me, and me only. That must mean he wants me out of the way to do something. Something like-" I stopped and remembered the last time the goblin attacked,_ He tried to kill spider-man then came after peter._ I jumped up,

" I know what he's trying to do! He's coming after peter by eliminating spider-man, I think he want's to turn me back into carnage!" We all looked at each other, White tiger came up to me,

" Then lest give him what he want's!" she put her fist up to me, you can't see it under my mask but I was raising my eye brow. She looked around every one else, we were all confused,

" Meaning... we give him what he want's but before he can get to web-head, WE JUMP HIM!" She said doing the same thing with her fist,

" That might work! But um... Never do that again.." Nova said putting out his arm and lowering white tiger's,

"Fine." we raced to the weapons room witch was now in ruins,_At lest It wasn't the whole ship. _If that happened, I'm going to crawl into a corner and cry. I looked to my left, power-man and nova were looking for trapped people in the toppled over selves. I shot a web over at white tiger and iron-fist, the pressure from the water did a number and my arms,back,legs and most of all head. It hurt to run and move into the positions that I do when fighting, at lest the fight was only to get me in the water, and not to hurt anybody else. _Man, how long is this room? _I landed next to iron-fist, Coulson walked up to us,

" Okay. First of all, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! why would you take up that offer!" he raised on hand and pointed at the Hudson,

" I..I..I don't know what I was doing! I did what I thought was best for MY team!" I raised my arms, Iron fist and white tiger were both looking at me,

" You were being irrational, and thinking on the fly... But you did do the right thing. Do what you need to do BUT do kill your self in the process!" I nodded, I waved my hand at Iron-fist and white tiger, then at nova and power-man. We came around in a circle,

" Okay, we need to find the goblin be fore he finds 'me'," Power-man looked at me,

"What do you mean by 'me'?"

" I'm not going to be able to help you, if he finds out that spider-mam is alive! He will re-destroy the Helicarrier, and every one in it. This is what we will do, I'll go find harry and make sure that he wont take him to try to lure me in. You guy's, fallow me and harry closely, what ever happens I need you at the spot." The looked back at me, their eye's felt the the weight's the pulled me into the Hudson, heavy and cold. " I know, it's not the most well thought out plan, but it's our ONLY PLAN." Iron-fist came up to, _probably to say something weird and foreboding,_

" Spider-man, The tree's may fall, but your friends stand tall."_ Knew it..._

" Um... When he said web-head," nova step out from power-man's side,

" Plus, we need to even out the playing field with him. A tiny spider vs. a huge green goblin! Well.. Who do you think would win? Oh um... No offense web-head." I glared at him,

" None taken... Well I guess there's only one thing to do now... _Lets get the goblin_..." I ran to the opening that the goblin made and jumped, the cold air brushed against my face a flash of pain rushed down my spin right to my hands, it felt as thou weights were still tied to my feet and the rope squeezed around my wrists, getting eve so tighter. But the weights were not there and I was free falling trying to find a place to land, I pulled arm out from the side, I changed the setting to parachute. I heard the familiar fop that it made when it opened. I glided down a few feet and was about 100ft from the ground, I caught a glimpse of the school as I went down. I turned my head, " Now all I need to know is... HOW DO I STOP?!" I rammed into a billboard, just my luck... It's one of jameson's. The billboard started to scream into my ear,

" WE NEED TO STOP THIS WALL CRAWLING MENUS SPIDER-MAN!" _well at lest i'm close to harry house... _I pulled my self off the ground I heard the sinister/terrifying laugh of the goblin not even 20ft away, I ran inside a air vent on the building I was on, " I'm coming Harry...I'm coming..."

* * *

**What do you think of this chapter? I got a great Idea from a fellow writer on what I should do when spider-man turns back into carnage. so If you want to find out what that is keep checking in on the story.**


	3. Harry

**In this chapter, I will make it longer with more intense action scenes. I have also found that I get the most views on Monday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday so look on those days for a new chapter. Oh and Yes I changed my name to landofstories and in the first chapter I was masked master, sorry about that. So Here's where we left off:  
**

* * *

_Last Time_:_ " WE NEED TO STOP THIS WALL CRAWLING MENUS SPIDER-MAN!" well at lest i'm close to harry house... I pulled my self off the ground I heard the sinister/terrifying laugh of the goblin not even 20ft away, I ran inside a air vent on the building I was on, " I'm coming Harry...I'm coming..."_

* * *

I starred to pull of my costume, _Were am I going to keep it? _I looked around for a safe place to keep it, Then I remembered, when I'm at school I shoot it with my web net and hand it. I did the same thing as I would do at school, I jumped out of the air vent instantly for getting the Goblin was nearby. _Crap...Crap...Crap..._ I look around the roof to find one of those doors that lead to the inside. " score!" there was a dirty beaten down door just across the roof, I scrambled over to it praying to god that the goblin did not see me, I open the door just enough for one eye to see through... he wasn't there any more he must have thought of looking over at the school first. I starred down the stairs, it was dark,dusty, and every few steps I ran into the cop web. " Oh man, when building am I in!" I stopped to pat my self down when I heard a loud knock at the door, " WHO! WHAT?! AHAH!-" I missed the step in front of me and started to roll down the stairs, I hit cob web, after cob web, after cob web. I pulled my arms out to the side to try to catch my self... Let me tell you this IT DID NOT WORK. All that did was twist my arms in the other direction, _I got to stop this. _I was about to try to put out my arms again when some one caught me,

"Oh man! I wish I caught that on camera!" a blue light was Illuminating the room. Nova had caught me and was flying us down the stair case,

" Wait... WERE YOU THE ONE AT THE DOOR?!" I asked him with a bit of rage in my voice,

"Well duh... Who else would it be?" I glared up at him,

"The goblin..." he slowed down,

" Oh right..." if my hands were free, I would face palm. We continued down the stairs when we _finally _got to another door,

"Where's the rest of the team?" I said looking behind him as he put me down, the color quickly drained from his face,

"Well... Um... They went to stall the goblin, so you could get to harry first." I was furious, but also relived that he caught me. I thought for a moment... _Well scene Nova is here, He could help me persuade harry... _I looked back to his face,

" I have an Idea, If I went alone harry would ask how I know his dad is coming but if i'm with you... well you get the rest." he nodded, I turned around to open the door, When I turned the nob, the cob web's on the door started to pull apart. Nova was on the ground now and was tapping his foot violently,

" WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" He yelled, his blue glow was starting Illuminate the room he picked me up with one hand and shot a light beam with the other. The door shattered into pieces the splinters flue in every direction, Nova grabbed my other arm and lifted off the ground. The hall way was almost as dark as the stair way nova looked down t me for a second the looked back up,

" So... Do you know what building were in?" he asked me as he narrowly dogged a fallen rafter,

" No, I thought maybe you would know..." he dogged another rafter, Nova looked around. He came to a hovering stop,

" I can't find a way out... Oh well... UP AND OUT!" the color drained from my face,

" WAIT ...WHAT!" He shot a beam right above us, " Nova! Wait!" it was to late he had started to fly up, higher,and higher. we came to the end of the top flour but nova wasn't slowing down. We broke through the roof, I looked down at my self to check if nova broke me. I was coated in dust, I looked like and old lady's hand bag... Nova looked around for Harry's house, It was 3 blocks away,

"Okay pete, you ready?" he looked down at my powdered face,

" Ready as i'll-" I got cut off, nova was speeding down the street, I was about to scream but this was the lest scary thing I've seen all day. Nova slowly came to a stop, he set me down and flue off to circle around the building,

" No sing of the goblin." he stopped flying and stood on the ground,

" Then lets go get harry..." we ran through the door, the whole building was the Osborne, but the top of the building was were they slept. We stopped at the elevator, I pressed the up button. Nova started to tap his foot again, but before he could through a fit the door's opened. I looked at the button pad, the buttons had a sliver shine to them, but the most used one was the on that said 'House' I clicked it. The elevator jolted and started to move up, I looked over at nova then down at his foot..._Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap_ _tap _... My eye started to twitch I lifted up my leg and stomped on his foot. He stumbled back wards, he caught him self on the railing and looked up at me he was steaming angry.. You could tell he wanted to strangle me but before he could the door's opened, I raced in Harry was on the couch playing games on the flat screen TV,

" Pete? What are you doing here? Oh well who cares want to play?" He held out a controller, I would have graciously accepted it but I have more pressing matters,

" Sorry harry, no time for games.." Nova stepped out from the elevator, " He came to my house asking if I knew were you were," Harry looked at me, then nova, then back at me,

" Why should I come with _him_..." he pointed at nova, harry has been through a lot with S.H.I.L.D and not every thing was good. Most Of the time it was about his dad, and it still is. I looked at him,

" He says your dad is looking for the two of us, and we meed to get to the try-carrier." He was getting mad,

" WHY DOES S.H.I.L.D THINK THE CAN BOSS PEOPLE AROUND LIKE THIS?!" I shook my head,

"Harry we need to go your dad could be coming at any minute! Please just co-" the room started to shake, harry had water on the table and I was half expecting it to start rippling, but the next shake was more like a crash, something flue into the wall destroying the glass window, Then I heard the Hippocratic laughing of the goblin, he stepped out in front of me and harry,

" PETER! MY SON!" He held out his arms, I knew harry was hurt by this... His own father saying his sons best friend was more of a son to him than he is,

"GO AWAY DAD! NO ONE WANTS TO BE GREEN FREAK LIKE YOU!" harry was full of rage now, but the goblin just ignored him,

" lets see... I wont wast the time to kid nap you... So i'll just have to try my new improved times 2 venom DNA..._ on the go... _" He pulled out a needle from his back pocket,

"PETE NO!" the goblin pushed me down to the ground all the mean time I was thinking _were the hell was Nova!_ I looked over at the elevator, some of the glass flue over to were he was standing and knocked him out cold,

" Well come back _son..._" He stuck the needle in my arm... The venom started to race through my body, I was screaming as loud as I could, the black venom started to coat over my body... I grabbed anything I could get a hold of, the venom was slowly coating my body, I manged to stand up on my feet the venom was almost done covering my body all that was left was my face, _This was not the plain... this.. this... _I fell over my body was now entirely black, but the red strips started to crawl all over my body It felt like a thousand pins stabbing you all over... Suddenly the pain stopped... The pain was gone... _Why wasn't _ _the carnage in control? An I in control? _I looked up at the goblin,

" Hello son..."

* * *

**What do you guys think? Cliff hanger! But please review and send in some Ideas for my story. Thanks bye.  
**


	4. Lies

**Hay, I had so much fun writing the last chapter and I guess you guys loved it. But in this chapter I have a HUGE plot twist for you, so please enjoy the story. Here's were we left of:**

* * *

_Last Time:__" Well come back son..." He stuck the needle in my arm... The venom started to race through my body, I was screaming as loud as I could, the black venom started to coat over my body... I grabbed anything I could get a hold of, the venom was slowly coating my body, I manged to stand up on my feet the venom was almost done covering my body all that was left was my face, This was not the plain... this.. this... I fell over my body was now entirely black, but the red strips started to crawl all over my body It felt like a thousand pins stabbing you all over... Suddenly the pain stopped... The pain was gone... Why wasn't the carnage in control? An I in control? I looked up at the goblin,_

_" Hello son..."_

* * *

I got on to my hands and knees, Every thing looked like It was stretched out. I Grabbed the side of the table and pulled myself up. Standing was a hole different matter, The carnage suit felt like a thin gooey liquid covering my body, _the goblin did thiss... HE DID THIS TO ME! _I held out my arm huge spikes came out of it, every thing started to race through my head, harry,the team, S.H.I.L.D,Aunt May, every one... I couldn't handle it, I ran to the side wall and tried to climb it, um like the normal me carnage doesn't have very good wall traction. I used my venom arm to smash any thing I saw, I felt a huge hand on my arm,

" Son... I knew you would come back to me..." I turned my head to look at him, my claws came out, _wait am I doing this _I pulled them back in. _I am! I guess the new formula is a bit weaker than the old/newer one. _I put out my claws one more time, I looked at his face it took most of the brain I had left to control to speak,

" _I..._" The goblin looked at me with demented eyes like they came out of hell it's self,

"_Am..._" He looked too happy now he probably is thinking I am going to say carnage. That's not what I'm going to say,

"_NOT! YOUR! SON!" _Nova, harry, and the goblin were stunned. The goblin was like that for a second then was full of rage,

" NO! YOU ARE MY SON! AND YOU WILL BE HAVE!" be for I could react he swung his electric arm at me, the electricity surged through my body scrambling of what was left of my brain. Nova came crashing be hind me, he shot a beam at the goblin watch made him stumble backwards. Nova came down to were I was standing,

" Peter? Are you OK?" he looked at me as if the goblin just took out my brain,

"_Yes... I... am fi-_" he tipped his head backwards,

" Your talking to slow!" I had little to no Patience for him, I pulled out my claws and smacked him in the chest, he flue across the room, be hind him was harry. Who looked completely and utterly pissed,

"Peter! This is not you! My dad made you like this!" he through his hand up in frustration, his father had hurt him for the last time... _I do not have time for this! No time! _I shook my head, I guess there is still a part of carnage left in me, but... Why Is every one looking at me like I'm stupid... I'm smart, I'm a science master! I'm... I'M! Harry stopped what he was doing and did the EXACT SAME look nova did, " Pete... Are you okay..." I realized that the spikes on my chest had come out... I left them there,

"_I... Am... Better than OK... Harry... After I got the Venom... Injected into my body... By your FATHER... I Have been treated like a dumb... uh... Animal... I AM STILL ME! AND-" _I got cut off, wind starred to blow into the room. It was a S.H.I.L.D helicopter. I took a few steps back into the shadows. I was half expecting to see fury and some S.H.I.L.D agents, but the first people that came out was the team. Fury and the agents went over to the goblin, Iron fist was he first to say something,

" Harry, do you know what the goblin to your friend peter? " his voice sounded like he was slowing nails. I looked at the team, the hand all been hurt in some way by the goblin... And nova was hurt by his creation.. Harry looked for me but before he could answer nova was pulled out from the wall,

" NOVA!" They all yelled, my claws had left three huge claw marks on his chest..._I did that... It's his fault HE provoked me... In a way they ALL did... _I walked along the wall, it was dark out side now, it's amazing how time fly's when your a freak of nature... I crawled along the side of the helicopter to the lights... I let out and ear splitting scream. Every one had just enough time to see my shadow... I pulled out my claws..._ Why am I doing this... I am still peter... Am I... No... Goblin said I am carnage for ever... People I once knew as um... uh...er... Friends, now treat me as a dumb animal... I got... Got... um.. What am I saying again? _I shook my head and smashed the lights. I was about to speak but the new carnage DNA took it's toll on my brain. It's hard to speak, it's hard to think with out for getting what happened before that. But they treat me like a monster... An animal!_ I AM NO ANIMAL! I! AM! CARNAGE! _I let out another ear splitting screech. A light turned on and was pointed at my chest. It was fury,

" Peter. We know it's you and we will try every thing we can to get you back to your normal self." well at lest _he _wasn't taking to me like a five year old,

" _I carnage now... I can't be peter..." _ It was true, the way the suit made me act, made me move, and made me think was completely different form 'normal' me, I heard nova's voice next,

"Come on peter, we know your in there." That came from the heart I had to let them try... _but if the fail... _I pulled back my claws I heard a loud thunk and the lights came back on, I slowly climbed down and hobbled over o the team. Iron fist and power man walked over to me and put a hand on each of my shoulders, _I have to let them try... Have to..._ Every one was looking at me... Like I was a monster..._I'm NOT! I'll show them..._ We went around the side of the helicopter we got on. As soon as we got on they let go of my arms and pointed at a set,

" This must be hard for you, and peter..." I looked at them, The parts of the face I could see was practically white,

" Sorry" Steel arms grabbed me and held me back. Gas filled the room.

"_They lied... They lied..."_

* * *

**Sorry this one is so short I Just really wanted it out there. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. Out of my mind

**Thanks for the reviews, and the last part in the chapter 'Lies' I messed up on sorry. Ok I'll make this A.N short so Please enjoy the story. Here's where we lefts off :**

* * *

_Last time : __" This must be hard for you, and peter..." I looked at them, The parts of the face I could see was practically white,_

_" Sorry" Steel arms grabbed me and held me back. Gas filled the room._

_"They lied... They lied..."_

* * *

I tried to hold my breath but the gas found a way to fill my lungs. _I will not tolerate this!_ I Pulled with all my might against the chains I looked up at Iron fist and Power man, they had gas masks on. _There keeping me in check, Making sure that the monster is contained. _I Pulled harder the metal clamps were breaking, I pulled one last time... It felt like every thing was in slow motion... Every thing stopped... The sound of the metal breaking echoed through the room... Rage filled my body... _LIES! MY TEAM! FURY! EVERY ONE LIED! I'm on my own, I don't need them! They... They! _The room fell silent... Prue terror spread across there faces, I was standing right in front of them my _ex_-team mates. I lunged at them my venom arm stretched out in all directions, they tried fighting them off but my rage fueled my suit ad consumed me. I heard Fury and the other coming I knew that I had to run I was no match for all of them combined. But I had to let them know... Know that... Peter Parker will never return, not when the people he once cared about... Betrayed him... I concentrated using all my brain power to speak, I jumped out of the helicopter and stood on top of the blades,

"_I...I... Am no animal... And I an... Uh... Not yours to control! I... Uh... Have been lied to! And people have... Um... Oh ya! Talked to me like I'm stupid! I AM NOT AN ANIMAL!" _My brain was over loading with all the hate I had inside me... They were my friends! They were my team! Now! NOW! I DON'T KNOW THEM ANY MORE! The suit was messing with my brain, pulling out the evil inside of me... I looked down completely for getting they were there... I had to get out of there at any cost, I searched for an escape... And found one... The way the goblin came in was my way out. The team looked as if I was about to commit suicide, but in my mind I already had... White Tiger was the first to speak out of the team,

" Peter! PLEASE! Do do this your our friend! YOUR HARRY'S FRIEND! Don't do this don't leave it all be hind! We can help you! We can bring you back to normal!" out of them all she was the most convincing but I could not risk it, if some one says something that bugs me... They might not see the sun to marrow... And the lies! I can't handle any more of them! It's best If I go... For every one... I let out one last ear piercing scream and jumped off the helicopter out into the cold night air. I felt the air rush past me the moon had a sorrowful look upon it, as if it knew I was leaving my friends for good. I realized that I almost at the bottom of the building, I shot a web at the nearest lamp post and swung my self to the top of a small building. It was only about six stories tall but it would do, I looked up at Harry's apartment. I saw people flooding into the helicopter, and others trying to calm down harry. I Looked for nova, power man, Iron fist and white tiger. I saw nova getting his wounds checked, Power man clearing Debee, and Iron fist calming down harry. But no sing of white Tiger... She must have flowed me! I stood completely still... I focused on the sounds around me... listening for a foot step, my eyes closed...

_*clank*_

My Eyes snap open, I spun on my heals to the direction of the noise. And I saw white tiger, patches of her costume were missing and a few locks of her hair. were too. She looked horrified, like shed seen a monster.. Me.. She straightened her self up and words started to fall out of her mouth,

" P-P-Peter, I-I know how you feel... I know what it feel's like when...When you feel like so many things can go wrong, and so many things have gone wrong that you think it's just best to give up. Let the beast come out.. But that's not the answer it's never the answer. Please peter. The goblin made your mind go insane and we can put it back on -" she got cut off by the sound of helicopter blades. I looked up than back at her and tried to speak,

" Tiger under stand. Tiger knows what carnage feels. Maybe carnage should-" the helicopter was right above us now and to think they thought I was going to come willingly. Even though white tiger is one of my best friends... I can't trust any one... Not even my self... I turned back to white tiger,

" Not come." She stepped back in shock,

" What?" I knew she was just looking out for me but I could not risk it,

" Carnage will NEVER COME WITH S.H.I.L.D AGENTS! NOT WITH FRIENDS NOT WITH AN ONE! FROM NOW ON I AM NOT PETER PARKER! I! AM! _CARNAGE!_" with all the anger bubbling inside of me I let out a scream that would have made you ear drums explode,and blood dribble out of your ear. I shot a venom arm at the helicopter blades which caused it to spin out of con troll. I jumped to the wind shield and smashed it. Then tried to get to the polite. I got one good hit on him when I felt a bolt of electricity on my back. I turned around to see Fury with a taser poll. I tried to hit him with a venom arm but I hit the poll ad I felt another shot of electricity. I had to get away I was no match for all of them. I had to retreat but were? It hit me... THE SEWERS! I scanned behind fury looking for a man hole. To my luck I found one, It was bolted down but I could fix that. Now to get past fury and his zap zap poll. It's impossible... I don't have any brain left to think. Now I don't think I do. Waite that's the answer! I charged my way past fury. I got a horribly long shock but other than that I was okay. In just a few seconds I found myself falling off the building towards the man hole.I laded hard on the ground. Pain went through my body but I had to run i shot two webs at the man hole and pulled with all my might to my relief it popped off. I looked be hind me... All my friends thought I was a monster... Something that HAS to be fixed... But this mistake... Is fighting back...

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Oh and I'm so sorry that it's been week's sense I made another chapter. And I the top half two weeks before the other half so there's that. And I took all your reviews in mind and tryed to put it in the chapter. Thanks for reading and I'll try to make a new chapter soon. Bye.  
**


	6. Nasty Escape

**Hay guy's, It's time for a new chapter! Thanks for all the reviews on Carnage, Now lets stop this chatter and Here's where we left off:**

* * *

_Last time:__I__ found myself falling off the building towards the man hole.I laded hard on the ground. Pain went through my body but I had to run i shot two webs at the man hole and pulled with all my might to my relief it popped off. I looked be hind me... All my friends thought I was a monster... Something that HAS to be fixed... But this mistake... Is fighting back..._

* * *

I Jumped into the sewer. It's dark,cold,and smelt like hundreds of animals crawled inhere to die. The carnage suit reacted and closed something that I think was my nose, I turned to see that I for got to put the man hole back on. But If I even stick my head up there they'll shoot me. Think...Think... Ahhh! Stupid brain! Or half of a brain... Come on think... I looked to my left some words were written on the wall, I rubbed it away and in doing so found a handle. The words said: _**Sewer pipe unclogging gear, only used if necessary.** _Well this IS necessary, I tried to pull down the Handel but it wouldn't budge. I pulled and pulled but it was no good. I heard helicopter blades coming down from above, "Ffffffuuuurrrryyyy" I looked back to the pipe... My claws came out and I hit the Handel with all my might, It clanked down into the open position and for moment nothing happened... Furry and the team were getting closer but just as they were 10 feet away from the man hole a low rumbling sound came from the other end of the tunnel. The what looked like a flood of green crap, the sewer water came down to get me out of there. Just before the water hit me I saw the team surround the man hole, I saw Power-man about to jump in but Iron fist ans Nov held him back, and all I did was stare.

The water hit me hard the when the goblin throws you across the room. I hit wall after wall after wall, The water tossed my body every witch way but I could feel the water start to slow down and so did. I but the water kept going, I was just about to loses it when the water came out into a sewer room and I get dropped on the floor. I got up I looked around expecting to find all that nasty stuff every were but this place looked lived in, like recently. There was a couch, A TV, a fridge, dirty under wear. " Ggggggrrrouuus" i rub my neck speaking has been getting harder and harder now and at one point I don't think i'll be able to speak at all. some thing fell behind me, my head shot around but no one was there, I went back to what I was doing. I walked up to the couch and saw a not taped to the set It said: _**Turn around.** _What's that supposed to mean? Before I even knew what was happening something hit e from be hind. Then I heard Someone clapping excitedly behind me,

" OH! OH! A New pet! I think I'll call you... Bob." I turned around only to see Deadpool, he looked like a kid in a candy store,

" Waite... I know you! You ummm... ummmm...Er..." I Hate deadpool but some how I feel so calm when I'm around him he's the only one not to treat me like a monster. I took a set closer wondering if I should tell him it's me or just destroy him. Each set I took the more I thought about what would happen if I told him I could just tell him it's spider-man but then again If I went back to normal He would know my Identity. I'll just ask him how to get out of this place,

" DDDDDDeeeeeaaaaaddddppoul." He stopped what he was doing and looked hard at me, I mean really hard like he was about to figure it out. But I guess I expected to much out of him his face instead lit up like a Christmas tree,

"He knows my name... Sort of!" He slowly stared to walk towards me he arms out stretched coming in for a hug,

_'' NNNNOOOO...NNNNOOOOO...NNNNNOOO! " _ before I could stop him he rapped his arms around me and stared to rub me. It felt sooo soooo wrong... But Some how I still felt calm like he's such an insane crazy lunatic that I'm not compared to him,

" There there venom center... Are you lost?" I nodded. It's better to just play along,

"No worries, Daddy deadpool will take care of you." He was rubbing my head now, and I was trying as hard as I could to get away,

" Dealdpoul, wer exit?" he looked at me and somehow his tears were forming ( Somehow) In his eye's,

" Y-you want to leave already?" *Sniff* " I thought we had something special!" he starts balling now, he letches onto my legs and cry's even harder,

" Ffffine I wont go" He looked up and he looked once again like a happy little kid that just got a new toy. And that toy was me,

" What should I name you? How about !" you got to be kidding me,

" No, My name isss Carnage..." He nodded,

" Good name was it giving to you by your mamma!" why am I even here,

" No By goblin." he stopped, His eye's got huge,This can be good,

" Goblin, as in GREEN goblin..."

"Yesssss" He looked nerves now, I've never seen him like this,

" Well he can't get you here Carnage if he does _I'll K word him..._" What No!

" NO! He uh, need's to give me a uh,gift."

" well that's understandble. And also-" *Boom* "what was that" *Boom* I don't like this...

" Hay ummm carnage... Did you know were bleeding." Wow I was, How I thought the carnage suit prevented that!

" That might exsssplain what somethingssss following me..."

"Well there anot getting my snookums..." He got out his guns and aimed them at the sewer pipe. Then he yelled," Over her Idiots!" Then I Heard another voice,

" I heard him! He's over here!" My heart stopped, Nova!

" Don't worry daddy Deadpool has your back..."

* * *

**So Did you guy's like the new chapter? Oh and When Peter was talking I ment to spell the things he was saying wrong. Remember to comment on what I should add in till next time, by guy's.  
**


	7. It's now or never

**Hay guys! It's time for another chapter, Sorry the last chapter was kinda confusing but I'll make this AU short so on with the show! This is where we left off:**

* * *

_" well that's understandble. And also-" *Boom* "what was that" *Boom* I don't like this..._

_" Hay ummm carnage... Did you know were bleeding." Wow I was, How I thought the carnage suit prevented that!_

_" That might exsssplain what somethingssss following me..."_

_"Well there anot getting my snookums..." He got out his guns and aimed them at the sewer pipe. Then he yelled," Over her Idiots!" Then I Heard another voice,_

_" I heard him! He's over here!" My heart stopped, Nova!_

_" Don't worry daddy Deadpool has your back..."_

* * *

I Don't know what to do I mean There my friends and that's deadpool a guy I HATE. But with them I lose control and I just want to k word them. I'm not rite in the head but I need help but If I get help I lose control! AHHH! I don't know what to do. I... Have... To... HELP MY FRIENDS! I let out another ear splinting scream and after I did all went quiet... Not even deadpool made a sound... ( That's a first...) But it was soon broken by foot steps, and lots of them. I turned around to see deadpool WITH A BAZOOKA! WHAT THE? Is he trying to kill us all?! I have to find away to get this suit off, but how? Now is not the time to worry, it's tie to hide and Waite to see how this blows over. I quickly walked ( By walk I mean crawled) over to deadpool,

" Follow... over... there." he stopped loading the bazooka and looked at me, just started staring at me,

" Okay." Waite what? No, no 'but snookums!' or ' NO! NO! NO!' but all he said was okay. Then he got up and talked to where I pointed. I walked with him to the spot. For an insane, psychotic, maniac he knows how to follow orders. The place I picked was kind of a hole in the ground but It was in the shade so they might have a problem finding them. We were only in the hole for about five seconds when a blue light came basting out from the sewer hole, _ Nova..._ He was soon followed by White tiger, Iron fist, and Power-man. The walked around the sewer hole...Room... Thing... What ever it's called, and Iron fist was the first to speak,

" Someone or something is living here..." Power-man walked over to the blood stained couch and added,

" Well looks like they had there fair share of injures..." Iron fist nodded Nova on the other hand was flying by every corner that he saw white tiger looked the some blood on the floor, then I remembered that it was MY blood I had completely forgot I had gotten an injured, the loss of blood was taking it's toll. My Head started to spin and I couldn't keep my head up for very long. White tiger got up and tried to follow the blood train,

" He's here I know he is, this blood is fresh and the way he got banged around in that sewer pipe. There is no possible way that he would get out of that with out a scratch." Should I get out? Should I re vial my self to them should I get my brain back to normal? What am I saying! I NEED to get back to normal! For ant may! For harry! I turned around to deadpool, he.. he was crying... THROUGH HIS MASK?! Again! He wiped the tears away then leaned closer to me,

" It's okay Mr. Snookums, I... I... Know who they are, there your owner's... And they have come looking for you" I can't be leave he doesn't remember them... I mean he was on there tea for a wile, but who knows what goes on inside his head. He pat's my back ( and in doing so I want to k word him even more...) and went on, " It's time for you to go home... G- good bye mr. snookums..." he turned away and opened a vent that was be hind him and jumped down... And just like that he was gone. All I could thing was,That was...'I can't be leave I almost considered being his pet?!' but it also felt strange about how quickly he let, what he did leaves an odd hole in you even if you hate him you kinda enjoy his insanity it makes you question yous witch an always fun. But back to the task at hand what ever I do, I better do it fast I've lost so much blood I can barley see, I tried with all my might to get up I could hardly make it up the side of the hole, nova t that point had directed them to a hoe with what I guessed was a dead animal because they had the TV remote with them and were gabbing something. I got to my feet and walked as well as I could to them, with each step More blood came out of me, dripping out on to the floor. come on... Gust a few more steps... At last I was in the middle of the room. _It's now or never..._ With all my effort called out to them,

"_Help... Me... Please..._" this go there attention, the dropped what they were doing and rushed over to me. But before the could catch me I dropped to the floor, the pain of my side was too much to handle. They crowded around me and had a look full of horror and surprise the carnage suit was a prison that's almost impossible to escape, and it always takes a toll on you. No madder what you do. I saw white tiger call somebody, probly furry the team looked around for something to put on the wound but to me it doesn't matter All I want to do now is nnnaaaapppp... And... I fell a sleep not caring what happened next...

* * *

**Sorry that this one was so short again... but I felt bad for not updating soon, anyway hope you liked the story and sorry in advance if I don't up date soon bye guys.  
**


	8. Electric shock

**Hay guy's I'm _so _sorry I have not up dated in along time, I got side tracked with well... Life but anyway I'll try as hard as I can to write more chapters In the next few weeks, now on with the show! Here's where we left off:**

* * *

_Last time: I saw white tiger call somebody, probably furry the team looked around for something to put on the wound but to me it doesn't matter All I want to do now is nnnaaaapppp... And... I fell a sleep not caring what happened next..._

* * *

_"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND IN THERE! YOU HELP HIM OR I'LL-"  
_

_" There's no need for hostile actions, all we need to do is-"_

_" IS WHAT?! LET HIM SLOWLY DIE?! FIND MY DAD THEN SAY ' HAY LOOK WE HAVE THE SON YOU WISH YOU HAD, WHY DON'T YOU GET IN THIS NICE BIG CAGE.' DO YOU THINK THAT WILL WORK! "_

_" Shut up! Just shut up! We are all friends with peter! We all care about him! Now just shut up!"_

_" NO YOU! YOU LITTLE-"_

_" OH SO THAT'S HOW IT IS! COME AT ME!"_

_" STOP! STOP YOU TWO! He's waking up!"  
_

Uhhhhhhh... My head. W-what happened after I passed out? All I know is that white tiger was standing over me and deadpool actuality did what I asked. My head... It's spinning from all that... Yelling what the heck is going on?

"PETER! OH MY GOD YOUR OK!" Harry? What where did he come from?

" Peter I thought you were dead! I thought... I thought... My dad had killed you." wow what! That's umm... That's horrible! I-i can't believe he thought that! I hope I made the rite choice in coming here, I feel like-like... I _NEED _to destroy,wreck, strangle ANY THING! This is making me insane! But I can't talk any more! I'M IN HELL! HELP PLEASE! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE! come on peter get it together... Do this for the team... Do this for M.J, do this for Harry. So after that nice pep-talk, I need to scan my sounding's. For you know, a cage hiding behind the cretins, or a gun pointed at my head. So far so good, there was a metal desk next to the bed. I pulled my arm's out from under the covers with the carnage suit on I don't even need blankets, but my eyes stayed fixed on the desk, what was staring back looked like something from a horror movie white lifeless eye's,black and red coloring, ever thing a monster should be... And more... oh god what have I become... It's as if... The cool metal touched the tips of my fingers... The monster has been there all along. _*slam* _What was that?!  
Who left? I guess that will have to fury walked in front of me, He looked at me for a wile then spoke,

" Peter, I think I speak for half of the people here including myself to say I'm sorry." W-what! Did I hit my head or something!? Is Fury apologizing? " We treated you like a wild animal instead of treating you like a normal human being. We were being irrational an tried to fix the problem with force, luckily we found a way to get the venom out of your system... Electric shock... I know you may-" What no!

" WHAT?! ELECTRICITY?! YOUR GOING TO MAKING HIS MIND IN TO SOUP! can't he just fight it out Like I did!" harry was making him self as tall as he could, he was out raged with the idea of his bff getting shocked to death,

" We looked into that, the gob- uh... Made it almost impossible to get it off but the only thing that could remove it is a powerful shock." doc. Connor's, new what he was talking about, I could trust him with anything... After what happened... But after he said that harry a battle of what we should do occurred, I heard some say " leave him form now! There must be a better way!" and others saying " No this is the only way! If we don't do this he could be stuck like this for ever!" stop... Stop... Stop... Stop...

"_SSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPP!"_ did...Did that come out of me. I pulled back the covers there was a white band with red blood stains around my waist, I slid my feet of the bed and pushed my self off the bed. I limped over to the foot of the bed, ok I can do this... I took a deep breath and tried to speak,

"I'llllllll dddoot iiiilt" no one had an Idea what I was talking about but fury and doc. Connor's did the nodded and Doc. Connor cleared his thought,

" Peter has chosen to do it, now peter are you sure you want to do this?" I nodded,

" Okay what were doing now is to strap you in to the chair then the wires. Will also have a tube coming out of your arm into a tube. OK?" I nodded again... I can do this... I can do this... I just hope carnage doesn't take control,

" Okay let me help you into the chair." two lab dudes led me to the hair and then strapped me in. There was a huge generator next to me... Connor's started to flip switches, he came to one then stopped,

" Ok peter, this is going to hurt... A lot..." he flipped the last switch and in a instant pain was rushing though me, I started to scream... So hard and so loud I heard a glass shatter some where. The pain was umbearable hundred's of needles in my skin digging their way through my body, then I felt some thing slowly coming off my body. IT WAS THE VENOM! I-it was working! HAHA it's working! I heard another switch flip and... It stopped... I looked down at my hands it was gone!I-i'm back!

" Peter! Thank god your okay!" harry started to frantically take thing's off of me. when he was done I tried to stand up but I had not strength left. Harry and doc. Connor's helped me to the bed. When they put me down, I knew I should talk (if i could),

" Thank you guy's."*cough* uhhh my through is fried, " thank you for all you've done, but we still have work to do he's still out there looking for me we need to get out of here," Power-man walked up to the bed,

" No way dude, your staying rite here." the rest of the team nodded there heads. It's not over... I still have a job to do... I'm still spider-man...

* * *

**Did you guy's like the new chapter And again I'm soooo sorry It took me so long to make this chapter, I hae no time to write them any more. But any way please review and till next time.**


	9. It's not over yet

**Hello out there! It's time for chapter 9! Sadly this fanfiction will come to an end soon, but not this part! Now grab the popcorn and the soda and ON WITH THE SHOW! Here's where we left off:**

* * *

_Last time:__ " Thank you guy's."*cough* uhhh my throat is fried, " thank you for all you've done, but we still have work to do he's still out there looking for me we need to get out of here," Power-man walked up to the bed,_

_" No way dude, your staying rite here." the rest of the team nodded there heads. It's not over... I still have a job to do... I'm still spider-man..._

* * *

" I...I have to get out there... I need to..." I tried with all my might to get up but harry held me down,

" No way dude. Your are staying here till you can get up with out looking like an old man. Got it?" he crossed his arm's looking at me with a smug smile,

" Fine..." he nodded his head and got off the bed people started to move out of the room, the only one's that stayed were White tiger, Nova (uh), Iron fist, power-man, harry, fury, doc. Connor's, and Coulson. The team went to look out the windows and coulson at the door wile furry sat in a chair in the back talking to doc. Connor's. And harry sat next to me,

" So Pete? How does it feel to be a human toaster?"

" Haha very funny... How does it feel to be a human pinata?"

" Touche..." be both cracked up well me not for long my throat is dry as Harry's joke's,

"Okay you two get some sleep were leaving in the morning. It's not safe to stay in one place." with that word he walked out the door, doc. Connor's stayed in the back of the room and so did the team,  
" Well you two have had and event full day you should get some sleep." Doc. Connor's leaned his head back, "You'll need it." you could say that again, i'm just glad that it's over... For now...

_The next morning._

_Peter...Peter...PETER!_

" Ah! who? What! Oh, hi harry."

" Sorry dude Fury's making us all get up early, I know that's a new concept to you." Nice one,

" I feel so much better and I think I can get up..." I pulled the blankets off and looked at my leg's. Oh god, there's a red streak of blood on the bed sheets and on the bandages too. I still don't under stand what cut me. The carnage suit is impenetrable, but every suit has a weakness. But I wish I knew what it was. I pulled my legs off the bed, I put a little weight on my left, not much pain then I put weight on my other foot. It felt like some one was pulling apart my leg from the inside. Oh god this hurts but I have to get up I have to try. I slowly pushed m self off the bed, leaning more on my left leg than my right,

" Peter, I know you feel like you need to do show that your not helpless but use crutches please." I turned around to see harry standing be hind me holding a pair of crutches in his hands,

" Thanks harry I could use these." I put them under my arms. It felt nice to take weight off of my foot,

" Sorry to interrupt this touching moment but we need to get moving the goblin is hot on our trail." wow! Were did fury come from?

" Sir, we found him."

" Good job Doc Connor's, now we can avoid him wile trying to get him back to the tri-carrier," Doc Connors stood next to fury,

" Doc, were are we going?" he looked at me for a moment then answered,

" Well peter, fury, nova, white tiger, power man, iron fist, me and your self. Are going to a hidden location by Huston river."

" Wait what about Harry?" his smile soon turned to a frown,

" Well for his and your safety Fury has diced to send him back to his house." What! No!

" What! I have to go with you peter is my Best friend!"

" Harry It's for your safety and his-"

" I Don't care about safety! All I care about is my friend!" Harry don't make this harder than it has to be,

" Harry, i'll be fine I'm with super hero's. What could possibly go wrong!" Did that just come out of my mouth?

" Ok peter if you say so come to my house if you need help ok?" I will Harry I will.

" Ok we better get out of here the goblin could already be on his way." iron fist came up to were we we standing,

" ya I want to get out of here as fast as possible." We all nod and walk out the door but Ifelt some thing touch my leg before we left the room, I looked down at my left foot nothing there and then at my right foot other than the cut nothing there. It might have been nothing, I just need to sit down on the helicopter and rest. We made it to the helicopter and sat down. I looked at Harry who was standing next to a group of agents. I could see the worry on his face but it's for the best. we started to take off every thing looks so small from up here, like little... *thud* what the hell?!

" we're going down!"

" No shit nova!" We were spinning out of control. Flashes of color were every where. I looked out the window only to see him... The goblin was rite out side my window. Looking at me with his cold dark eyes. No not again... The helicopter started to spin faster and faster... The ground was getting closer and...*crash*

uhhhhh... What happened? My back... My legs... Oh god what happened! I have three new gashes in my arm, left leg, and the left side of my rib cage. From the pain Im in its a wonder that I'm still alive! I looked around, from the looks of things it looks like the helicopter had fallen into two parts the back tail and the front half. I sat up, I could see nova, I think iron fist, a little bit of whit tiger and nothing from power man. It looked like we had fallen into a building from the look of the rubble. I need to look around some more. Maybe there's a pipe or stick or...

" Peter Parker..." Oh no...

" I see you got rid of my little gift...well I might just have to fix that... son..." Oh god not Again,

" you wont get away with this... I will never be your son..."

" Well we'll we can't have that now can we Can't have this no can we... I think we need to change that.." No... No no no no! This can't be... Uhhh what's happening? My chest feels like it's turning inside out... My leg... What's happening To my leg? They blood is turning black..

"ahhh ahhhhh! Ahhhh! HELP!"

" What's this?" The black... It's spreading... I can't take any more of this!

" HELP! IRON FIST! NOVA! POWER MAN! WHITE TIRGER! HELP!" What's going on? Why am I... AAHHHH! PLEASE! SOME ONE HELP ME!

" Peter!?"

" pow... Er... Man! He-HELP!"

" I'm coming dude! Hold on!" The back... It's up to my chest going into every cut it can find... Just like... No it can't be... It can't be that can it?

" peter I'm here and so is... The goblin... Well no wonder your in pain... Peter? Oh god what happened!"

" I it's coming back run... Run fast! run because your life depends on it! GO! I'm not going any-"

" AHHH! AAAHHH AHAAAAH!" The black went over my eyes I knew what was coming next...

" Looks like my son has finally come home..."

" Peter isn't your son goblin."

" Oh is that so? White tiger..."

" I would be dishonored to be your son."

" I guess so iron fist..."

" I get it we all would hate being his son lets get on with The beating!"

" Hold nova, we need a plan."

" fine white tiger... Hay what's that noise?"

" Nova... Iron fist... Power mam... White tiger..."

" Hello... Son..."

* * *

**So did you guys like the new chapter? Sorry it took so long to come out I've had veery little time to write. But any way just to clarify this is not a spider-man X whiter tiger or any thing like that it's just a story no romance, so please review and tell me what you would like in the next chapter see you next time. Bye guys.**


	10. The Final showdown

**Hello! And welcome to chapter 10 of carnage returns! Wow! Chapter 10! well any way did you like the last chapter? I'm sorry to say that this... Is the last chapter...:'( this will be my longest chapter yet so sit back relax AND ON THE THE BLOODY SHOW!**

* * *

_Last time:__" Looks like my son has finally come home..."_

_" Peter isn't your son goblin."_

_" Oh is that so? White tiger..."_

_" I would be dishonored to be your son."_

_" I guess so iron fist..."_

_" I get it we all would hate being his son lets get on with The beating!"_

_" Hold nova, we need a plan."_

_" fine white tiger... Hay what's that noise?"_

_" Nova... Iron fist... Power mam... White tiger..."_

_" Hello... Son..."_

* * *

" For the last time, I AM NOT YOUR SON! AND I NEVER WILL BE!"

" Peter... Peter... How long has it been sense you've looked in a mirror?"

" What the well are you talking about?" What's he doing?

" Here turn around and look in the glass... Look in the class and tell me what you see..." what's he getting at.. why do I feel so... So cold... Like something is in side of me... It.. It hurts.. AH okay... Deep breath... I can do this.. I can do this... Just look in the glass...

"Oh god... GOD NO!" MY LEGS! THERE... THERE... TURNING BLACK!

" Like I said... Welcome home son..." I'm turning into carnage! No this can't be real! I... must have hit my head! I got rid of it for good! Why is this happening!

" No... No no..." Why did this happen to me! I know what I have to do now...

" Yes son, yes. This is the real you this is your true form!"

" CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN BE CARNAGE! You treat me like a son but your just a criminal trying to replace your only son. No way in hell I would be your son."

" So it has come down to this... Your team... Against me? That's not much of a fair fight..." oh god I feel light headed... And the suit has crawled up to my chest now... Oh god why... Okay I can do this I can beat him... Even with this suit on.

" No goblin it's a fair fight. There not in this, just you and me..."

" Uh peter... What are you doing?"

" Shut up nova... I can beat him on my own."

" AH AH AH! Are you joking? I could squish you like a bug..."

" I'd like to see you try..." the goblin walked closer to me unlike my team he's not bleeding. He picked me up had held me against a wall,

" Its a shamed that i have to kill the only son I've ever been proud of..." the goblin raised his hand to my neck and started to squeeze, I thrashed frantically trying to get out of his grip, my blood started to boil and my head felt like it was made of stone, this isn't how it's gonna end not by the hands of my best friends dad. I am peter Parker, I am spider-Man, I am Carnage. The suit was consuming my head and I felt the strength running through my body, I'm ready to fight him.

" You think you can kill me? I'd like to see you try!" I grabbed both sides of his hand and stared to pull them a part, the goblin screamed in pain I could hear his wrist snap from my pulling he stumbled back I Shot a web over to my team,

" Peter! Are you okay?

" Ya white tiger I am, but something feels different about the suit. I can't put my finger on it." something crashed be hind us it looked like a cab or a bus, the goblin has put on a metal glove and is back on his feet.

" Okay guys I need you to keep citizens safe from the battle If I need your help I'll ask okay?"  
they looked at each other for a moment,

" Ya Dude we can do that for you."

" Thanks power man." I jumped off some rubble and landed in front of the goblin,

" It looks as if you can control the suit now? I hope you will reconsider my offer."

" Like I would go with you harry is my best friend I would never do that to him!"

" Okay fight to the death it is..." Lets do this. He ran towards me with his electric hand I jumped on to his back and dug my claws into it, he screamed and tried to grab me but i jumped off just in time,

" Oh I see how it is..." he ran towards me, I turned and ran i shot a web a the closest thing I could find I jumped into the air but I felt a huge hand crush my back,

" AHAAAHHA!"

" FEEL THE PAIN YOU LITTLE WORM!" I jumped out of his grip, I need to out smart him but how? The team! I shot a web over to them but the goblin was hot on my trail.

" Guys go get fury," nova looked at me,

" Why?"

" Because We might need a cage, a big one." They looked at each other then nodded and took off towards the tricarrier. I turned around to see the goblin right next to me.

" Getting fury... Well that's not fair,"

" Oh like you care, I sot a venom arm at him it pined him down but not for long, he got back up on his feet and hit me with his electric glove. The suit freaked out but after a moment I was fine. I got up off the ground but I got picked up by something, the goblin had his hover board and lifted me off into the air. He held me by my arm we were about 800 feet into the air,

" If you wont be my son then you don't deserve to live..." he garbed my left arm with both hands and snapped it in half.

"Oh god... OH GOD IT HURTS! MAKE IT STOP!"

" Gladly..." without hesitation he let go of my arm, the air rushed past me, my life was about to end... I can't let him win but what can I do? I have a broken arm and a messed up leg. How am I going to land with out killing my self. His hover board! I shot a web at the under side of his board, I hit it Square in the middle. My web was like a bungee cord, I was able to swing my self back to the board. And in a split second I was behind him and I kicked as hard as I could. We both went tumbling off of the board. I Looked at my arm as we were falling blood was leaking out from the suit. I felt light headed, the last thing I saw was a jet coming towards me, and All I could do is black out...

_snookums..._

_snookums..._

_SNOOKUMS!_

" Aha!"

" Yay your awake! You sound different."

" Deadpool? Were... Were am I?"

" In a pile of rubble. Far away from the knocked out goblin. Did you know that your arm is bleeding, and that S.H.I.E.L.D is looking for you."

" They are! I need to get to them!"

" But but..." Please don't cry.

" I'll play with you after I deal with him okay?"

" OKAY! I'll wait here!" he sat down and crossed his legs. I hate yo deadpool... I made my way to the spot me and the goblin were fighting, I saw a trail of blood going north and a S.H.I.E.L.D helicopter not far from were the train starts. I made my way there but when I got to the helicopter no one was there, this can't possibly be any worse,

" Hello peter..." me and my big mouth...

" You don't look so well goblin..."

" Neither do you, but i'm not one to judge looks."

" Ha ha. Now were were we?"

" I was bout to drown you, It worked with spider-man why not you.." he lunged at me, he grabbed me good arm and his hover board, and like that we were off to the Hudson river, I struggled with my life but I could not escape his grip I was to weak. It ran through my mind that I was controlling the carnage suit so well, maybe because I had less venom In my veins so it was easier to control. He shook my body,

" Any last words?"

" Mr. Osborn! This isn't you! Don't do this!"

" Oh peter I have to..."

" I didn't want to do this but your coming down with me..." I dug my craws into his arm, and puled him down, I shot webs all over his body. He might get out alive but for me i'll get dragged to the bottom of the river. I let my self fall, I had a good run. I lived a good life. The goblin screamed, I welt the water rush around me. If live though this... who ever saves me I will be in debt for the next 6 months. Heard a splash from above me, I looked up to see deadpool swinging towards me. Great he saves me. he cut the rope around me the grabs the goblin and swims to the shore. I helped him with the goblin but I had to ask something,

" Deadpool, why did you save me? Your my snookums I will always save you." I guess I had deadpool all wrong. We made our way back to the helicopter, Fury and the team were there looking defeated in there search to find me,

" Hay Guys..." looked at me like they've seen a ghost.

" YOUR ALIVE!"

" Ya I am power man, thanks to deadpool." They all looked puzzled.

" It's along story can I just pass out now." I am so tired I just need to rest. I saw every one huddle around my and I just let my eyes close.

.

"_ Peter_? Peter It's M.J."

" And Harry."

" Harry? M.J? Where am I?"

" Your In the Hospital. Spider-man's team brought you here." M.J looked down after she said that,

" I wonder were spider-man is."

" I do." M.J looked at harry. I asked his team what happened to him and they said that he's on the tricarrier because my dad tried to drown him.

" Oh this could be a huge in the papers. And-"

" Okay I think peter needs his rest," fury came in through the door.

" Okay Come on M.J." Harry pulled her away and fury closed the door, come on you team is waiting for you at the tricarrier. I pulled my self off the bed, for the first time I noticed that I had a huge cast on my left arm and my right leg. I had some help getting to the helicopter and we were off to see my team. when we laned the team was waiting for me,

" Peter you look tarible.."

" Thank you nova I try."

" Don't be one to judge, what fallows you may not like."

" What ever Iron fist."

" Were just glad your back to normal."

" I am to power man but how did I get back to normal?"

" That's easy I made a venom catcher device. I just sucked all the venom out of you." I looked around to see doc Connors holding what looked like a gun,

" Thanks doc."

" No problem peter."

" So peter what happened with the goblin?"nova asked a little confused,

" Well it's hard to explain, to him I was the perfect son. But when I refused he saw that I was not fit to be his son so he tried to kill me. But it's not that easy, I am spider man. The ultimate spider-man."

* * *

**How did you guy's like my last chapter? At the beginning I Retyped a part from the last chapter, sorry about that. But I hoped you liked the last chapter of carnage Returns. Bye guy's.  
**


End file.
